


White Chocolate and Peaches

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shorter fic based on what would happen during the reader having a bout of morning sickness~ (this will be a five part series~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate and Peaches

Well, the doctor had been right.

Peanut butter really did taste the same going down as it did coming back up.

This had been your third trip to the bathroom so far this morning, throwing up literally everything in your stomach but the little baby growing there, and you were exhausted and cold from having to sit on the tile floor.

Not that you were going to complain, after all, you had always wanted to be a mother and this was just part of the package as your mother had said. You and Ezio had been trying forever it seemed to get pregnant and when the news finally came the two of you could not be any more excited.

You just wish this awful morning sickness would pass so you could curl back up in bed with your husband. You hoped you hadnt woken him with all your running out of bed to the bathroom. Hearing his bare feet padding towards you soon enough however shot that hope down in smoke.

He knelt down beside you and gently ran his fingers through your hair. “My poor sweet bella…” he said softly. You found that accent of his so adorable, even now when you were puking your guts up. His trailing fingers gathered your hair at the nape of your neck as you did, his other hand gently rubbing your back, humming softly as he knew it calmed you.

Even if you had woken him up, you were glad he was there.

Once the nauseousness subsided, Ezio helped you to your feet so you could brush your teeth. The taste was awful, but at least it was over…until tomorrow morning of course. Once back in bed, you had trouble falling back asleep so the two of you just talked.

You liked having this kind of time with him. No work, no business or errands to tend to. Just you and him. Talking about nothing for what seemed like hours. Of course, you loved that voice of his so you certainly didn’t mind some one on one talking time.

You closed you eyes and rested your head against his chest and he ran his fingers up and down your arms slowly, his fingers gently digging into your skin. Had you been a cat you’d be purring right now. He had a way of making you instantly at ease, comfortable, even when you were miserable. Like when you had the flu last year.

Once he found out you were pregnant he had immediately began preparing. He had turned the extra room into a nursery (crib, mobile and all!), bought a baby monitor and a BOAT load of diapers (as his mother had told him those would be the one thing they needed most) and had even gotten you maternity clothes for the stages you would go through.

Not to mention helping with baby names, he loooved getting to do that it seemed. He would nae off names in the baby book with “Auditore” as the last name and see how it sounded. “Gus Auditore” had cracked you up for five minutes straight. You had no idea why.

You hadnt even realized it was almost noon by the time you looked at the clock and even after your stint in the bathroom hours ago you were even a little hungry. “Mn, its noon already…” You said looking up at him with a smile, poking his stomach playfully. “Are you hungry? I could make you something?” You asked as you sat up a bit.

Ezio sat up as well but not before pulling you into his arms for a kiss. “Ah, ah bella, I told you, I take care of you.” He said moving to get out of bed with a stretch. “Now, what is my lovely little wife in the mood for?” He asked, putting his arms on either side of you as he leaned on the bed waiting for your answer.

You thought for a moment. Recently you had really been craving white chocolate and peaches. You weren’t sure why, but you had indeed grown to love them together. Especially when the chocolate was melted and she could dip the peaches like fondue. Giving a sheepish smile you looked up at him. “Well, I would really love some peaches-” You started and Ezio gave one of his little smirk smiles.

“And white chocolate?” He finished to which you blushed and swatted him. “Yes! I cant help it, I get cravings!” You said and tried not to smile as he chuckled, pushing himself back from the bed with a nod. “Very well my bella, I shall be right back.” He said with a kiss to your cheek. “Don’t go anywhere!” He teased to which you threw a pillow at him.

“Just don’t get lost on your way back!” You teased him in return and you could hear his laugh from the hallway. Leaning back against your pillows you smiled. Being married to him was an adventure all right…one you never wanted to end.

xXx

~Five years later~

“Giovanni?”

The little brown haired boy looked up when his name was called. It was the first day of kindergarten and each child had to tell the class something about themselves. He was nervous because he didnt like to be the center of attention but he stood regardless as it was what he had to do.

“Yes ma'am?” He asked, his hands folded in front of him. “Its your turn sweetheart, tell us your full name, and something about you that you think is interesting.” His teacher said with a smile. Giovanni thought for a moment before giving a smile.

“My name is Giovanni Auditore the second, and I love white chocolate and peaches~”


End file.
